Your Humble Servant
by Baroness Emma
Summary: Sir Percy Blakeney on Life, Love, and the Way of the Scarlet Pimpernel


Well, the muse descended and here it is - Percy Poetry!

* * *

**Your Humble Servant**

~*~

The light leads to dark, the dark leads to light. Another day follows.

This is the pattern of years.

The sun looks down and sees the shadow he casts upon the ground.

Why was I given this life?

I am two men - the one that you see, and the one that is thrown by the light.

A man in the sun, and a shadow by night.

I cannot control which one I will be.

Fate leads me.

I am your humble servant.

~*~

On the cliffs I look over the sea. The Channel is glistening.

Where will I be lead today?

Home? Where I wish to be?

I am happy at the thought.

Or will I be sent out to the Wild, the Daring, the Unknown?

My heart leaps at that - Oh, why to I want it?

I have so much else, but the lure of adventure calls stronger than home.

I am but a man.

I want to keep and to hold and to lead and to master.

But I also want peace.

My strength is my power. My gentleness my is my strength.

Are all men these two men?

Is this torture only for me?

By commanding, I submit, for I am your humble servant.

~*~

The shadow lengthens behind me, and the sea glows with the pride of the evening sun.

The Channel is calling.

Here I am, you damned shadow!

Take me again beyond realm and reason.

Fly-by-night!

Devil-may-care!

Needs must!

I will obey, for I am your humble servant.

As I go deep inside, I find you, lurking as you always did, driving me on to I know not what, driving me away from that which I love, holding my honour, my duty, my spirit, myself so much higher than my wants and my cares and my needs.

I embrace my beloved and you come between us.

I look at my friends and your heart convicts me.

I must go.

I find no help in myself for you are all I know that lives within my soul.

But no! That is a lie. There is another. Another man. He is stronger, and weaker, and colder and warmer, and kinder and keener, and a better man than you are.

Devil shadow!

The other man in me does not tear apart his own world for the sake of another.

The man I would be does not have two hearts or two minds or two faces or two lives.

The man my wife wants does not bear the burden of two passions.

But which is dark and which is light?

Which is death and which is life?

I do not know.

I am but a man.

I will return to you, sweetheart, for I am your humble servant.

~*~

The tide of water reins back the the wave of my soul.

I am leaving again.

This I know.

But I am also returning, turning back to my Fate.

Come horror, come danger, come death!

It is a great joy to meet you again.

I will triumph.

I know this too.

Fate will not desert me, for Fate is my humble servant.

The light of adventure makes even death an enemy to meet with joy and courage and strength. I have no inhibitions when that light leads me.

Nineteen of you follow me, and that light that even I do not understand.

But you do it with a will and a love that I cannot describe.

I would die without it.

Come with me men!

I lead you.

But I am your humble servant.

~*~

Crowns and coronets, masters of men!

A bloody monster cries for your heads!

You are unused to yielding, you cannot submit, you do not see the use of this terror and this wastage of blood.

I see your fear.

I know your pain.

The life you know is gone, though blood my yet be in your veins.

Follow me! I will save what is left.

I can see a different reality.

The world is not always a place to despise.

I have been where you are, I have seen what you see.

You must learn to submit, but have no fear of that.

I am your humble servant.

~*~

The chase begins! In this moment I live only for this.

The purpose, the power, the pride and the pain are forgotten.

There is wind and speed and quick blood and strength of arm and the bond of men with one goal, and I am free.

But even so.

One face comes before me, driving me on, leading me away from such abandon.

I throw no shadow at night, for there is but one source of light.

As I ride down the miles, the men in me merge.

Adventure! cries one.

I will love it and leave it.

Marguerite! says another, stronger than before.

I love you and leave you far more than I once thought you could bear.

But I ride down the miles, and I am one man, and I would not trade my life for one of a king.

The men I am cannot live apart.

They are two, but one. I have not the strength to change that.

Yet every particle of who I am loves but one woman.

Marguerite, there is room in my heart.

Can you live with me?

I pray that you can. For if you cannot, you will surely die with me.

What Fate have I brought to you?

Damn this adventure!

I am your humble servant.

~*~


End file.
